Kuroko no Basuke Datings Simulation
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Pernahkan kau mengkhayal, bagaimana seandainya ada satu kesempatan yang membuatmu dapat merasakan pengalaman mencintai dan dicintai oleh tokoh yang kau sukai? Dirangkum menjadi kisah pendek teman imajinasimu. Cerita ini mengantarmu pada satu pengalaman mendebarkan menjalani kisah cinta dengannya. / MALECHARA!XREADER! / CHAP 3: MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI: SPECIAL
1. Midorima Shintarou: Prophecy

_**Kuroko no Basuke Datings Simulation**_

_**KnB belongs to Tadoshi Fujumaki**_

_**Story by NA-Shokun**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Cast: Midorima Shintaro x YOU!**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, RUSH PLOT, AND MANY MORE**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prophecy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Midorima-_kun?" _Melambaikan tangan menyambut sosok yang sedang panik didepanmu. Kau terlihat kalem menanggapi adik kelasmu yang entah mengapa terlihat gugup hari ini. Masih mencengkram ponsel yang tergantung boneka _piyo-piyo _yang katanya merupakan barang keberuntungannya, _kouhai _yang kau panggil dengan embel-embel _kun _lagi-lagi menghindarimu setelah mengangguk sekilas membalas sapaanmu.

Menghela nafas, kau memaklumi sikap adik kelasmu yang mulai menghindarimu. Yah, tidak salah juga sih. Ini semua karena kejadian minggu lalu, kejadian yang serta-merta menimbulkan gosip santer disatu sekolahan yang membuatnya enggan untuk menyapamu lagi. Hey! Bukahkan itu semua hanya sebuah kebetulan? Kau sudah mencoba bijak, tapi itu lain masalahnya dengan adik kelasmu yang terkenal pendiam, pemalu, dan _tsundere _tingkat mengkhawatirkan.

Memijat tengkukmu yang tiba-tiba pegal, kau menyadari lagi-lagi ada beberapa anak yang menunjuk ke arahmu sambil berbisik-bisik pelan sebelum akhirnya tertawa renyah seakan menertawakanmu. Mengdengus melalui hidung mancungmu, kau kembali mereka ulang kejadian minggu lalu yang membuatmu sedikit kikuk kala bertemu dengan sang _kouhai-_mu itu.

_._

_._

_._

_"Midorima-kun?" Terpekik kaget sembari membenahi boneka yang kau acak-acak dari raknya. Kau terkejut kala mendapati kouhaimu sekaligus pemain basket regular disekolahmu walau masih duduk dibangku kelas satu sedang berdiri dihadapanmu sambil membawa satu keranjang penuh boneka piyo-piyo._

_"Senpai." Sama sepertimu, sepertinya sang kouhai berwajah rupawan yang terbingkai frame kacamata tipisnya juga terkejut akan kehadiranmu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah-_

_"Ba-baju kita sama." Tersenyum kikuk sambil menunjuk baju yang Midorima gunakan, kau menyadari bahwa baju musim dingin yang kau pakai sama dengan apa yang kouhaimu pakai. Kau memang tahu bahwa baju yang kau kenakan diproduksi masal secara berpasangan, tapi kau tak tahu bahwa Midorima-kun juga membeli satu dari sekian banyak model yang tersedia. _

_"A-a-"_

_"Wah, pasangan yang manis! Boleh kita mewawancarai kalian?" Belum sempat Midorima membalas, tiba-tiba kalian dikejutkan oleh reporter dan kameraman yang muncul dan menyorot langsung ke wajah kalian._

_"A-ano-" Lagi, perkataanmu terpotong kala sang reporter menyela dengan indahnya._

_"Ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini kalian memakai baju yang sama. Betapa romantisnya~ Apalagi ini baju couple yang sedang trend akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang baju ini?"_

_Kau panik, menoleh untuk melihat mimik wajah Midorima-kun yang terlihat acuh sembari membenahi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Apa? Apa yang harus kau katakan? Kalian bukan pasangankan? Jadi apa yang harus-_

_"Bajunya nyaman dan hangat untuk dipakai saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Terima kasih, sekarang bisakah kami melanjutkan acara kencan kami?" _

_Mengerjapkan matamu lucu, kau tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh kouhaimu. Masih mematung sebelum akhirnya berderap pergi saat tangannya mengandeng tanganmu. Kau baru menyadari bahwa acara itu akhirnya ditayangkan pada minggu siang, dilihat oleh banyak siswa-siswi yang menuntut ilmu satu sekolah denganmu, menjadi gosip pasangan baru antara senpai dan kouhainya, menjadi sasaran cemburu para gadis penggemar sang shooter itu dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua itu adalah saat dia mulai menghindarimu dan bersikap acuh padamu._

_._

_._

_._

Memakan bekal yang telah kau bawa dari rumah diatap sekolah, lagi-lagi pikiranmu melayang pada hari dimana kau mendapatkan semua masalah ini. Yah, padahal susah payah kau mulai akrab dengan _kouhai-_mu yang lucu itu. Menyeruput pelan jus jeruk yang kau ambil dari mesin penjual minuman kaleng, iris coklatmu menangkap pergerakan seorang pria berambut hitam belah tengah yang berlari kearahmu.

"_Senpai!" _Berteriak lucu memanggilmu sambil melambaikan tangannya yang penuh dengan plastik berisi makanan, kau membalasnya dengan mengangkat sebelah tanganmu, bergumam 'hn' karena jus yang masih belum kau telan semuanya.

"Boleh kami makan disini?" Memandangmu dengan tatapan memelas, _kouhai_mu yang kau panggil dengan panggilan Taka-_kun _mengangguk sejenak, kau menggeser sedikit tempat dudukmu dan memberikannya tempat untuk bergabung bersamamu.

"Shin-_chan! _Kemari!" Teriaknya memanggil figur tinggi yang sendari tadi mengekornya dari belakang, membuatmu sedikit tersedak oleh minumanmu sendiri.

Mengambil alih tempat duduk tepat dihadapanmu, kamu mulai gelisah ketika dia dengan santainya mengambil satu kantong roti diplastik yang dibawanya, membukanya menimbulkan bunyi 'poop' pelan, dan memakannya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Ah! Jadi ingat!" Seru Takao sambil menyeka air minum _isotonic _yang barusan diteguknya menemani roti isi kare pedas makan siangnya. "Selamat buat kalian!" Lanjutnya riang sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipundakmu dan pundak milik Midorima-_kun._

"Hah?" Bagai disetel dalam frekuensi yang sama, dirimu dan Midorima-_kun _menyuarakan satu keberatan yang sama. Saling berpandangan melempar tatapan tak percaya, akhirnya kau melepaskan rantai hidup yang melingkar dipundakmu.

"Dengar Taka-_kun, _ini semua salah paham." Saat dirimu mulai beragument, kau sedikit kesal kala Taka-_kun _menyelamu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sesuai dengan ramalan?"

"Ya! Ya, sesuai dengan rama-_what?" _Membulatkan matamu sehingga terlihat semakin besar dan menambah efek dramatis, kau mendapati bahwa Taka-_kun _sedang dibekap habis-habisan oleh tangan-tangan berbalut perban dari belakang.

"Hey! Shin-_chan! _Apa-apaan kau?" Protes Taka-_kun _setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari belitan Midorima-_kun _yang membuatnya sedikit mengalami sesak nafas.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu-_nanodayo_. Cepat kita pergi." Membereskan sampai plastik yang berceceran didepannya Midorima-_kun _menarik kerah gakuran Taka-_kun _kuat-kuat untuk segera berlalu menjauhimu. Tidak terima dengan sikapnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengacuhkanmu. Akhirnya kau beranjak berdiri untuk mencekal baju gakurannya yang melambai.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin dengar semuanya!" Mencekal pergerakan Midorima-_kun _yang semakin menjauh, kau membuat _kouhai_mu terkejut akan tindakanmu yang spontan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu-"

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak perlu menghindar!" Berteriak histeris menyuarakan isi hatimu. Kau terisak kala rasa kesepian itu lagi-lagi menusuk tepat dijantungmu. "A-aku-aku minta maaf kalau waktu itu membuatmu malu. A-aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. A-aku-a-aku-" Mengelap ingus yang mulai turun dari hidungmu dengan lengan sailormu. Kau mulai mendata kesalahan apa saja yang mungkin kau lakukan sehingga _kouhai_mu itu mulai menjauhimu.

"Ta-tapi jangan acuhkan aku. Ma-maaf." Kau semakin terisak membuatnya dan temannya memandangmu dengan tatapan bingung. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas pasrah sambil melayangkan tatapan meminta pada Taka-_kun._

_"_Bisakah kau pergi duluan?" Dan dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan singkat dan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru meninggalkan kalian yang masih terpaku diatap sekolah walau bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Maaf." Satu kata pembuka dari Midorima-_kun _untuk menguak rahasia dibalik sikap acuhnya selama seminggu ini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku yang salah." Masih dengan nada yang terbata-bata, kau menggelengkan kepala. Menyeka lelehan air mata yang mulai mengering dipipimu. Kau melihat Midorima-_kun _menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Bu-bukan _senpai, _tapi aku. Aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahu dari awal-_nanoday_o." Membenahi kacamata hitamnya, Midorima-_kun _berjalan mengangkat tangannya membantumu menyeka air matamu sekaligus membantumu menghadirkan rona merah diwajah _chubby_mu.

"Mi-Midorima-" Berkelit menahan malu, kau mencoba mengatur detak jantungmu yang mulai berpacu lebih cepat karena rangsangan hormon adrenalinmu.

Mengusap rambutmu yang sedikit berantakan oleh angin. Midorima-_kun _mengandengmu dan membawamu ketempat duduk terdekat mencoba meluruskan salah paham yang terjadi antara dirimu dan dirinya.

"_Senpai-" _Kau mengangguk, dengan gesture tubuhmu, kau mengatakan bahwa dia telah mendapat perhatianmu seluruhnya. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku-"

Aaah-lagi-lagi dia terdiam, meremas tanganmu yang masih terbungkus oleh tangan besar-hangatnya. Sedikit tersenyum kalau kau menyadari ekspresi mukanya yang mirip kepiting rebus.

"Ra-ramalanku hari itu mengatakan bahwa _lucky item-_ku baju itu. Dan-dan memakai baju itu akan menuntunku pada-" Kalimatnya terhenti lagi, kali ini kau merasakan bahwa tangannya berkeringat dengan muka yang semakin memerah, terlihat semakin lucu dimatamu.

Dengan sabar kau menunggu kelanjutannya, sembari menggoyangkan kakimu yang terbalut _uwabaki _putih. Kau menikmati tiap detik pemandangan malu-malu yang ditampilkan oleh _kouhai tsundere_mu.

"_Soul-soulmate_ku." Berbisik kecil-kecil, Midorima-_kun _melanjutkan perkataannya. Membuatmu terperangah kala suara bervolume kecil itu masih dapat menggetarkan gendang telingamu.

"Bo-bo-"

"Aku tidak bohong, _senpai." _Mencoba memotong bantahmu. Midorima_-kun _menyuarakan keberatannya saat kau hendak menudingnya sebagai pembohong. "Da-dan saat aku sadar itu _senpai, _aku jadi takut." Lanjut Midorima-_kun _sambil menundukan kepalanya membuatmu tak dapat menangkap ekspresi kesedihan pada air wajahnya.

"Memangnya aku hantu sampai kau takut begitu? Makanya kau menghidariku selama ini?" Tidak terima dengan perkataan _kouhai_mu, kau melepaskan genggaman Midorima-_kun _dan mulai berkacak pinggang memasang muka seram yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan begitu." Balasnya lirih sembari memandangmu dengan kedua manik hijaunya. "A-aku cukup menikmati kesalahpahaman ini, a-aku tidak mau kalau _senpai _menyapaku, _senpai _akan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan gosip itu." Mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak rela membuatnya berkali-kali lipat semakin manis dimatamu.

"_Senpai!" _Pemandangan aji mumpung yang kau dapatkan membuatmu lupa akan keadaan disekelilingmu sampai dia memanggilmu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ya-ya?"

"Kau pasti menganggapku anak kecilkan?"

"Eh?"

"Ya! Kau pasti menganggapku seperti itukan. Aku anak kecil, aku ini tidak pantas bersanding denganmukan? Dua tahun itu jarak yang cukup jauhkan? Lihatkan sekarang? Aku kekanak-kanakan, pasti _senpai _membenciku." Melepas kacamata yang dipakainya, Midorima-_kun _memijat pelipisnya yang mulai pening. Sedangkan kau sendiri mematung mencoba mencerna makna kata-katanya.

"Tuhkan! _Senpai _melamun lagi! Segitu tidak pantaskah aku menjadi kekasih _senpai? _Baiklah, maafkan sikapku selama ini. Aku-"

GREB!

Mencoba menahan teriakan gembira dihatimu yang hampir meluncur keluar melalui mulutmu, kau memeluk dada bidang Midorima-_kun _yang terhampar didepanmu. Mencium aroma maskulinnya yang kau rindukan selama ini, yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang sampai mewarnai mimpi-mimpimu disetiap kau memejamkan matamu.

"_Hontou ni daisuki-dayo, Midorima-kun!" _Tertawa tertahan diantara pelukanmu, kau tidak menyadari campuran ekspresi nano-nano yang terlukis diwajah _kouhai_mu yang mematung tak bergeming. Senang, malu, terkejut, dan lain-lain menyebabkan rona wajah merah permanen mewarnai pipinya.

"_Se-senpai _tidak sedang bercandakan?" Meragukan kalimat pernyataan cintamu, Midorima-_kun _membuatmu semakin merasa tertantang untuk membuktikannya. Melepaskan jalinan tanganmu yang melingkar dipunggungnya, kau menatap lurus pada mata bermanik emerald miliknya.

"Jadi sekarang kau yang meragukanku? Baiklah aku akan memberimu bukti." Meraih kerah gakurannya yang naik ke atas, kau menarik Midorima-kun untuk mensejajarkan tingginya yang menjulang 195cm dari atas tanah dengan tinggimu yang seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Sedetik kemudian, bibir berpoles lipgloss warna peachmu menyapu bibir tipis milik Midorima-_kun_.

Awalnya dia cukup terkejut, semua itu dapat diilihat dari reaksinya yang membuka matanya lebar-lebar hingga terlihat seperti hampir meloncat keluar, tetapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu dengan kau sebagai pemimpinnya ternyata Midorima-_kun_ mulai membalas ciumannya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuatmu merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil dibibirmu. Ditambah dengan satu tangannya yang melingkar dipinggangmu dan lainnya menekan kepalamu dari belakang untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Memiringkan kepalanya, Midorima-kun membuatmu berjenggit kaget saat merasakan benda lunak yang menyapu bibirmu dan memaksa masuk kedalam mulutmu.

"Kuuh—" Melepas paksa untaian bibir yang terjalin, kau masih dapat melihat benang tipis saliva yang terputus setelah jarak memisahkan kalian. Benang yang terjalin akibat lidahnya yang sempat kau rasakan menginvansimu selama beberapa detik.

"Mi-Midori-Midorima-_kun_—" Tergagap memanggil namanya, kau menutupi bibirmu yang bengkak dengan punggung tanganmu. Masih dengan warna wajah bagai direbus diair mendidih, kau mencoba mengatur nafasmu yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Hn?" Menjawab panggilanmu dengan sedikit bergumam, tangan panjangnya terjulur membelai pipi _chubby_mu

"Ya-yang tadi apa?" Olala, rupanya kau masih shock dengan perlakuan kouhai-mu. Karmakah? Karena kau begitu berani untuk memulainya?

"Tanda jadian?" Balasnya polos ditambah dengan aksen bertanyanya yang membuatmu sedikit naik darah. Dan lebih kesal lagi ketika Midorima-kun mulai merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel flipnya dan mulai mengabaikanmu.

"Hey!" Mencubit pelan lengannya walau percuma karena lapisan seragamnya yang tebal. Kau tidak segan-segan menampilkan wajah masammu atas kelakuan –pacar baru mudamu- itu. "Barusan kau bilang kita jadian dan sedetik kemudian kau mengacuhkanku." Keluar sudah sifat _childish_mu yang sebenarnya pernah beberapa kali kau perlihatkan padamu.

"Sebentar senpai—" Mencubit hidungmu membuatmu bersungut-sungut mengusapnya karena merah, Midorima-kun kembali menekuni kegiatan mengetik tombol keypad ponselnya. "Aku ingin mengirim comment disebuah situs." Menutup ponselnya dan meletakannya kembali disakunya. Midorima-kun mengandeng tanganmu dengan malu-malu, membimbingmu menuju pintu keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Comment? Pasti disitus ramalankan?" hampir setengah tahun kau mengenalnya dan selama itu pula kau mengetahui kebiasaannya yang selalu mempercayai ramalan.

"Yup, ucapan terima kasih."

"Hah?"  
"Ucapan terima kasih, karena ramalannya hari ini sangat tepat sekali."

"Maksudmu?" Mengeryitkan alismu tanda tak mengerti kau membuat senyum yang terpatri diwajah kakunya semakin berkembang.

"Rahasia-_nanodayo_." Memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi semburat merah dipipinya. Midorima-kun membuatmu penasaran dan bersumpah akan mengoreknya secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

_**From: Anonymous**_

_**Terima kasih atas ramalan dan juga sarannya.**_

_**Berkat sarannya hari ini aku berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang kusukai.**_

_**Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa hari ini lucky itemnya harus saputangan warna pink dengan corak love-love.**_

_**Kau tahu? Aku bisa mati berdiri kalau semua orang tahu aku menyembunyikan saputangan itu didalam kantong celanaku-nanodayo**_

_**Dan jangan lupakan saranmu minggu lalu yang membuat dompetku ludes seketika dengan menyuruhku memborong boneka piyo-piyo agar bertemu dengan soulmateku!**_

_**Lain kali yang sedikit masuk akal-nanodayo.  
Tapi—**_

_**Untuk kedepannya aku juga mohon bantuan ya! **_

_**Login 3 minutes ago**_

.

.

.

Dari sumber-sumber yang entah bisa dipercaya atau tidak

Saya mendapatkan hint kalau sih Midorimacchi ini suka sama yang 'lebih tua'

Jadinya begini deh.

Enaknya chapter depan sama siapa ya? Maybe GOM dulu dihabisin ya? Baru ke yang pemain team yang lain.

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Sankyu-Shokun**_


	2. Aomine Daiki: Pervert

_Kuroko no Basuke Datings Simulation_

_KnB belongs to Tadoshi Fujumaki_

_Story by NA-Shokun_

_Capitulo __2_

_Cast: __Aomine Daiki__ x YOU!_

_Rated : T__ (semi M maybe?)_

_WARNING : TYPO, OOC, RUSH PLOT, AND MANY MORE_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

_._

_._

_._

Pervert

.

.

.

Kau berlari, terus berlari memacu langkah kakimu agar semakin terbuka lebar dan cepat untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Dengan nafas yang semakin pendek, kau merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu begini? Hanya gara-gara hal itu kau selalu mendapatkan masalah yang sama. Masalah yang membuatmu hampir kehabisan nafas karena berlari tanpa henti menghindari kejaran mereka yang tak jua menyerah untuk menangkapmu.

Sambil membenahi beberapa kancing bajumu yang terbuka setengahnya, kau memeluk erat blazer kusut berwarna pudarmu menutupi apa yang kiranya mereka inginkan. Ish! Semakin benci saja kau pada makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Semuanya sama saja, hanya mendewakan penampilan luar saja tanpa pernah mau mengenal siapa kau sebenarnya.

Ya ampun! Kakimu sudah mati rasa, tapi apa yang dapat kau lakukan selain berlari melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Bahkan sangking paniknya, kau melompati semak-semak didepanmu tanpa tahu bahwa dibaliknya terdapat satu tempat rendah yang membuatmu jatuh bebas dengan _epic_nya.

"A-awas!"

GUBRAG!

Dan tambahkan satu orang berkulit tan, berambut biru dongker yang entah apa rencana yang diatas hingga tertidur dengan pulasnya di terik sinar matahari yang menyengat. Maka jadilah sebuah bencana besar yang membuatmu mengalami pengalaman tak terduga.

"Sa-sakit." Merintih kesakitan karena cara jatuh yang tak elit, kau tak menyadari bahwa kau jatuh dengan posisi -paling- berbahaya diatasnya.

Terjatuh menduduki perut _sixpack_nya yang terbungkus sweater almameter sekolah, dan dengan indahnya kaki terbalut celana birunya menyikap rok yang kau panjangkan sedikit dibawah lutut sedemikian rupa tanpa menghiraukan perkataan teman-temanmu yang mengejekmu kuno. Dan yang paling ultimate diantara yang ultimate adalah saat kau merasakan cetak wajah sang pria di-

DADAMU.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?" Berusaha mencerna kejadian ekstrem barusan. Kau cepat-cepat menjauh dari figur sang pria yang juga dengan susah payah bangkit dari tidurnya yang terinterupsi dengan kehadiranmu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Balasnya kesal mengeryitkan alisnya sembari memicingkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit, membuatmu bergidik ngeri bagai diacungi pisau tak kasat mata.

"A-aku, berlari lalu lompat da-dan-"

"Dan dadamu menindih mukaku." Lanjutnya frontal membuatmu melayangkan tinju asal-asalan ke dada bidangnya.

"Mesum!" Teriakmu keras sambil memukuli dadanya yang nyatanya ber_damage _0 dan tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berarti.

"Ah, tapi lumayan empuk juga. F-_cup_kan? Aku kira cuma Momoi yang punya disini." Godanya sukses memanggang wajahmu menjadi semakin merah.

"Ku-kurang a-"

"KETEMU!" Membelalakan mata, tubuhmu beku saat indra pendengaranmu mendengar suara-suara orang yang mengejarmu. Refleks, kau memeluk erat-erat sang pria didepanmu.

"To-tolong aku." Pintamu dengan suara bergetar karena rasa ketakutan yang menjalari tubuhmu. Tangan-tangan kecilmu melingkari tubuh sang pria yang masih memandangmu dengan pandangan bertanya dan satu alis yang terangkat. Menyembunyikan wajah dibalik sweater yang sedikit lembab karena keringat, kau tidak lantas berani menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seberapa dekat mereka denganmu.

"Aa- dadamu mengesek perutku." Ujarnya santai sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung mungilmu.

"Biarkan saja! Yang penting tolong aku!" Mendesis garang, kau tak habis pikir bagaimana dia sempat-sempatnya membahas hal seperti itu padamu yang masih mengigil ketakutan.

"_Okay, _tapi ada syaratnya ya?"

"Apa? Sya-"

"Hey kau! Lepaskan dia! Kami ada perlu dengannya!" Teriak satu orang dari tiga orang yang mengejarmu itu. Menggeleng kuat-kuat didalam dekapan pria berkulit tan itu, memberikan gesture tubuh penolakan yang membuat sang penolongmu membuka mulut.

"Kau tak lihat. Dia tak mau." Balasnya sambil mengelus tengkukmu berusaha melemaskan tubuhmu yang menegang.

"Siapa kamu? Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan-"

"Aomine Daiki. Aku pacarnya." Selanya bangga sambil merengkuh pinggangmu untuk semakin menempel padanya

Detik itu juga langit runtuh, tanah yang kau pijak longsor. Membelalakan matamu hingga hampir copot dari tempatnya. Kau baru menyadari bahwa kau baru saja lolos dari terkaman harimau dan masuk-

MULUT BUAYA!

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal sang pria tampan berkulit tan itu? Dengan potongan rambut cepak berwarna biru dongker yang membuat para guru dan komite kedisplinan mencak-mencak kebakaran jenggot, sang pria tampan bernama Aomine Daiki berhasil membuat mereka bungkam karena prestasinya sebagai_ power forward _yang membawa nama sekolah melambung sebagai salah satu team basket yang selalu digadang-gadangkan menduduki peringkat atas dalam pertandingan antar sekolah.

Perawakannya yang tinggi besar dengan otot yang berlekuk bagai pahatan patung yunani kuno membuat beberapa pria yang meliriknya gigit jari. Belum ditambah tampangnya yang maskulin dan cool membuat tidak sedikit gadis-gadis remaja yang sedang dalam ambang hormon ababilnya berteriak _fangirling _ria saat berpapasan dengannya.

Orang terkenal tak pernah lepas dari gosip, begitu juga dengannya yang digosipkan menyukai wanita berdada besar. Atau boleh kau bilang kalau itu _fakta? _Sebab sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa fans-fans yang nekat menyatakan cinta dengannya selalu ditolak dengan alasan yang sama, "Dadamu tidak sesuai tipeku."

Banyak yang bilang -mungkin- dia akan berakhir mendampingi sang manager berambut gulali warna pink yang memang memiliki ukuran dada besar yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi semua praduga tak berakar itu terbantahkan ketika sang manager mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan salah seorang siswa SMA Seirin bernama Tetsuya Kuroko. Kau kira dia patah hati, tapi ternyata tidak.

Masih setia membawa misting berisi irisan lemon berlumur madu. Kau menunggu sesi latihan sore klub basket SMA kalian. Sembari mengutuki diri sendiri yang meminta tolong pada manusia berhati iblis macam Aomine Daiki yang membuatmu merogoh kocek dalam-dalam membuat bekal selama sebulan penuh untuknya dengan alasan, "Orang tuaku sedang pergi selama sebulan, tidak ada yang membuatkanku bekal. Kau mau aku mati kelaparan?" _Hell yeah! _Bagaimana dengan Sakurai yang selalu membawakan bekal setiap hari? Ada berapa banyak lambung sih diperutnya? Apa _Ahomine_ sejenis manusia _ruminatia*?_

_"_Sore!" Sapaan Momoi yang ceria memaksamu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil. Mengetuk-ngetuk papan dada berisi kertas yang hampir penuh dengan coretan tangannya, mata pinknya tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan para pemain yang berlari mengejar bola kesana-kemari.

"Aku tidak menyangka Dai-_chan_ akan segera menyusulku seperti ini." Ujarnya takjub memamerkan senyuman khas wanita cantik kepadamu yang masih tersenyum kikuk. "Dan kau memang tipenya!" Terkikik geli setelah mengamatimu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Momoi akhirnya berteriak memperingatkan para pemain tahun pertama setelah matanya menangkap beberapa formasi terbuka yang memungkinkan lawan memasuki zona pertahanannya.

Mendengus kesal, kau cukup tahu apa yang Momoi maksud. Dada besar! Ya ampun! Betapa terkutuknya tempelan daging berlebih yang tepat berada didadamu itu. Bukannya kau tak mensyukuri apa yang kau punya, tapi cukup! Kau sudah muak dengan segala hal yang membuatmu selalu sangkut-paut dengan fisik yang kau punya.

Mendudukan pantatmu yang pegal diantara jajaran kursi panjang yang berada diaula sekolahmu. Kau tersentak kala merasakan dua tangan kekar memelukmu dari belakang. Dua tangan kekar yang, _well _melingkari dadamu diantara raupannya.

"_AHOMINE!" _Bentakmu sambil berdiri menghentak tangannya yang nakal. Kau juga sudah sadarkan bahwa sekarang kau masuk mulut buaya? Lolos dari orang-orang kurang ajar yang tertarik merasakan tubuhmu karena figur menakutkan seorang Aomine tidak lantas membuatmu bernafas lega, malah kau lebih ketakutan saat Aomine tidak segan-segan melakukan _sexual harrasment _kepadamu.

"Kebiasaan." Ujarnya _sok _polos dengan tampang watados membuat pelipismu berkedut penuh amarah. Kalau saja kau tak mengingat bahwa berkat dirinya kau bisa menjalani beberapa hari yang damai tanpa orang-orang yang mengejarmu. Mungkin kau sudah memukulnya hingga mental ke antartika.

"Kau membawa pesanankukan?" Ya ampuuun! Dia bilang pesanan? Memangnya kau jasa _delivery service?_

"Tentu saja, _Ahomine. _Ini!" Menjejalkan dengan tak sabaran kepadanya, kau mencoba merendam umpatan yang sudah berada diujung lidahmu. Membalikkan badan hendak melangkah menuju pintu, tangan Aomine mencekal pergelanganmu sebelum kau dapat membuat satu langkah kecilmu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Hah? Tentu saja pulang kerumah, mau kemana lagi?" Jawabmu asal masih sedikit emosi akan kelakuan _heroine_mu itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti bajuku kemudian mengantarmu."

"Ti-tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolakmu berusaha melepas gelang hidup dari tanganmu.

"Cukup! Tidak ada penolakan, berani kau meninggalkan aku sendirian. Jangan harap kau besok kesekolah tidak dengan kehabisan suara dan jalan terseok-seok. Aku dengar kau tinggal sendirikan?" Ancamnya padamu membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri seketika. Kau memang tinggal sendiri diapartemen yang disewakan orang tuamu karena ayahmu dipindah tugaskan ke luar kota sedangkan kau bersikeras melanjutkan studymu disini. Ta-tapikan tidak sampai sejauh itu-kan?

"Baiklah." Kau mengalah, setelah pamit akan menunggunya dipintu keluar aula sekolahmu. Dia bergegas menuju tempat ganti untuk mandi yang mengganti baju latihannya.

.

.

.

Berlutut didepan pintu aula-habis mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada bangku disana- kau bermain-main dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk _piyo-piyo _yang diberikan oleh teman baik sekaligus kakak kelasmu di SMA Shutoku yang sekarang sudah lulus dan mengambil kuliah disalah satu universitas terkemuka. Tak lupa mengenang gelak tawanya saat menceritakan pacar mudanya yang manis dan sedikit _tsuntsun_. Yah, coba kalau Aomine juga seperti itu, mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan ya? Pastikan lucu-

Tapi tidak! Aomine itu _pervert, _seenaknya sendiri, nggak mau kalah, egois dan berderet daftar sifat khas tipikal _ore-sama _dengan segala embel-embelnya. Belum lagi mulut otoriternya yang sering membuatmu naik pitam, kau sedih karena dibuat semakin mudah berkeriput dan peluang berpenyakit darah tinggi semakin besar.

Mengerucutkan bibirmu, kau teringat bahwa dibalik semua yang kesialan menimpamu, ada juga satu, dua atau lebih kondisi yang membuatmu senang. Pertama, Aomine tak pernah meninggalkanmu tanpa penjagaan, terlihat posesif hingga beberapa anak perempuan mengerutu iri melihat Aomine yang selalu ada disisimu. Dan karena itulah, kau bisa menjalani hari-harimu dengan tenang tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani melecehkanmu, tidak dengan pamor Aomine yang mendeklarasikan diri menjadi pacarmu.

Kedua, kau tidak lagi kesepian. Setiap hari bertengkar dengannya membuatmu tidak lagi merasakan rasa sepi. Kalau boleh jujur, kau memang tidak mempunyai banyak teman dan cenderung menjaga jarak dengan yang lain. Kalau bukan karena Aomine yang bisa menerima sikap tempramentalmu yang senang memukul secara refleks saat dilanda kekesalan. Padahal kau berani bertaruh bahwa dia pasti akan cepat bosan padamu karena kelakuan barbarmu. Tapi tidak, dia tidak meninggalkanmu. Ehmm- Aomine bukan _M-_kan?

Dan ketiga, dia-dia-demi Tuhan! Dia itu tipikal laki-laki yang kalau boleh kau akui idaman setiap perempuan. Dibalik sifat otoriter dan arogantnya, ternyata dia orangnya selalu mengayomi. Bukan sekali-dua kali kau mendapati dirinya yang masih setia menunggumu pulang digerbang sekolah walau malam telah bertengger meninggalkan jejak-jejak jingga di ufuk barat waktu kau sibuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok. Dan contoh lebih hebatnya lagi, sudah selama hampir sebulan ini dia menjadi antar jasa antar pulang-pergi dari rumahmu kesekolah, padahal rumahnya sendiri arahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumahmu yang pasti membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk pulang-pergi dari rumahmu. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, kau tidak pernah mendengar dia mengeluh. Intinya, walaupun kau marah-marah karena permintaannya yang kelewat tengil menjadikanmu koki pribadinya selama sebulan, tapi kau tentu sadar benar bahwa pengorbananmu tidak sebesar pengorbanannya.

"Oi! Sudah selesai melamunnya?"

Sebuah suara berat bernada seksi mengalun masuk gendang telingamu. Bayangan tinggi-besar pun menghalangi sinar matahari yang hampir tergelincir diarah barat. Cepat-cepat kau mendongakan kepala mendapati Aomine sudah menjulang tinggi dihadapanmu.

"Hn." Gumammu singkat seraya berdiri dan membersihkan rokmu yang menyentuh tanah.

"Ayo!" Ajaknya sekali lagi meraih tanganmu yang mengantung jatuh dengan tidak sabaran.

Hingga akhirnya kau ingat, semua perlakuan istimewa ini akan berakhir esok, karena hari ini genap 30 hari kau bersama Aomine karena kontrak sepihak yang dibuat seenak jidat olehnya. Hey, apa kau masih mendambakan kembali menjadi dirimu yang lalu setelah 30 hari duniamu dimasuki olehnya?

.

.

.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita." Bisik Aomine ditelingamu setelah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangmu membuatmu sedikit berjinjit menyamakan tingginya yang bahkan sudah merendahkan kepalanya.

"Hmm-" Menggerutu tak jelas, kau mengeratkan peganganmu pada seragam Aomine. Jujur, ini bukan pertama kali ada yang mengikutimu seperti saat ini. Kau sering mengalaminya, tapi dulu kau berlagak kuat tapi sekarang tidak saat Aomine berada disampingmu. Disampingnya, kau menjadi rapuh karena sosoknya bak _superhero _yang kau yakini selalu sedia setiap saat untuk menolongmu.

"_Well, _selama ada aku kau pasti tidak apa-apa." Naik keatas, tangannya meraih pundakmu untuk mendekapmu lebih erat. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana besok, kontrak kita sudah selesaikan?" Tambahnya mengelusi puncak kepalamu hingga rambut yang kau ikat dengan rapi mencuat kemana-kemana.

Menautkan alismu dan memasang muka masam. Kau memikirkan kata-katanya dengan serius, besok sudah tidak ada lagi Aomine disampingmu. Besok kau sendiri lagi, tanpa sang _superhero _yang melindungimu. Itu berarti kau harus siap lari pontang-panting kesana-kemari-lagi- menjadi korban para lelaki mesum yang sialnya masih satu gedung sekolah denganmu dan kau juga harus siap melihat Aomine dikelilingi oleh fans-fansnya yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang setelah gosip Aomine sudah memiliki kekasih menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak lupa ditambah bumbu sedap parade kemesraan kalian -sebenarnya kau heran dimana mesranya, karena setiap bertemu kalau tidak bertengkar mulut menyumpah si _Ahomine _pasti kau selalu bertindak KDRT padanya- didepan publik. Tapi sekarang itu semua sudah semacam kebiasaanmu, jadi coba sekali lagi kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, apa kau siap ditinggalkan sendiri?

"Kau melamun lagi, sampai tak sadar bahwa kita sudah sampai didepan apartemenmu." Ujarnya menginterupsi pikiranmu. "Cepat masuk kedalam, kunci pintunya dan kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku. Oh ya, jangan bukakan pintu pada orang asing ya!" Perintah Aomine sok nge-_boss _sambil mendorongmu menuju depan pintu apartemenmu.

Heh? Tunggu, kau merasa ada yang salah dengan hari ini bukan? Ada yang kurang-

"Tidak ada ciuman?" Tanyamu spontan padanya, membuat sang pria berkulit tan itu membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar.

Ups, _baka! _Membekap mulutmu sendiri dengan cepat. Kau terlihat salah tingkah dengan muka mirip udang rebus didepan Aomine yang masih melonggo. Harusnya kau tidak menanyakan itukan? Memang sih setiap Aomine mengantarmu pulang pasti selalu saja dia mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir mungilmu walau berakhir dengan satu bogem mentah yang mendarat dipipinya. Tapi kalau hari ini dia tidak menginginkannya, kenapa harus kau yang bertanya? Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang terkena virus _addicted, _kaukan?

"Errm- _a-ano- e-etoo_-" Kau berusaha merangkai kata menjelaskan semuanya tapi malah seperti menyanyikan lagu dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

_"_Baiklah!" Balasnya singkat.

"Eh?"

CUP!

Kau menutup matamu cepat, tapi tidak seperti dugaanmu. Bukan dibibir, hanya ciuman kecil sekilas di pipi gembilmu. Kau tak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya hatimu sedikit merongrong sedih dan kecewa.

"_Ja_! Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi." Melambaikan tangan, kau meratap pilu punggung besar yang berjalan menjauhimu.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja kau hendak membuka pintu apartemenmu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang membungkam mulutmu dengan tangan-tangan kekar entah milik siapa yang melingkar dari belakang bahumu.

"Ssttt- tenang sayang. Kalau kau bersikap manis aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" Bisiknya ditelingamu dan seketika itu pula bulu kudukmu berdiri dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dipelipismu. Jangan-jangan orang ini adalah pengutitmu tadi?

Kau mencoba berontak, tetapi sepertinya berbedaan kekuatan yang cukup signifikan antara perempuan dan laki-laki membuat perlawananmu menjadi tidak berarti. Tidaaaak! Dia mulai menyeretmu ketempat gelap disisi bangunan. Tolong! Tolong! AOMINEEEEE!

BUAK! GUBRAK!

Mengerjapkan kelopak matamu cepat, kau masih tidak percaya saat melihat sosok yang hampir menyekapmu terpelanting jatuh menyentuh aspal. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, sekarang kau sudah dalam satu dekapan penuh Aomine yang terlihat susah payah mengatur nafasnya yang masih terlihat kepayahan. Yah, bagaimana pun juga setelah mendengar teriakmu, Aomine yang masih belum jauh dari tempatmu berdiri segera berlari mendatangimu.

"PERGI! ATAU AKU AKAN LAPOR POLISI!" Sembur Aomine pada sang pelaku yang rupanya masih memakai almameter yang sama dengan kalian. "DAN BESOK JANGAN HARAP KAU LOLOS DARI SIKSAANKU!" Tunjuk Aomine murka pada sang lelaki kurang ajar yang merintih kesakitan dan terseok-seok meninggalkan kalian.

Sepeninggalan sang laki-laki tersebut, hanya isak tangismu yang terdengar dan ucapan Aomine yang berusaha menenangkanmu bagai kaset rusat yang terus berulang. Sungguh, kau takut, seluruh tubuhmu masih gemetar hebat mengingat peristiwa barusan. Kau tidak dapat membayangkan kalau saja tadi Aomine tidak menolongmu, akan jadi bagaimana kau sekarang.

"Ssshhh- sudah jangan menangis! Cengeng! Aku ada disini melindungimu." Tipikal Aomine yang tidak bisa berkata lembut yang masih mencoba menenangkanmu, menepuk punggungmu pelan berusaha menghentikan sedu-sedan tangismu.

"A-aku takuuut-" Masih terisak didada bidang Aomine yang mulai basah oleh air matamu. Kau memeluknya erat-erat seolah takut ditinggalkan olehnya. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku." Pintamu memelas.

"Tenang saja, hari ini aku akan menemanimu sehari-"

"Ja-jangan cuma hari ini!" Memotong pelan perkataannya yang belum habis, kau menenggadahkan kepalamu mendapati raut mukanya yang benar-benar _clueless. _"Be-besok dan seterusnya juga!" Nah, siapa yang sok nge-_boss _sekarang?

"Aaahh- apa ini? _Hime-sama _mau memperpanjang kontraknya? Serius?" Tawarnya dengan senyuman jahil terpatri diwajahnya.

Menyedot ingusmu yang masih setengah jalan keluar, kau mencoba mengelap air mata yang berceceran diwajahmu. Setelah merasa lebih baik -nyatanya wajahmu sudah acak-acakan- kau mengambil nafas dalam dan membulatkan tekat untuk mengakui-

"Bukan! Tapi karena aku suka kamu!"

"Aku juga." Sahutnya ringan bagai menjawab pertanyaan apakah kau suka es krim atau tidak.

"Karena dadaku?" Timpalmu dongkol dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat seperti menggodamu tanpa ada perubahan raut wajah yang berarti setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Padahal kau saja butuh nyali untuk mengatakannya.

"Bisa jadi."

"_Ahomine!" _Ngamuk sajalah kau! Tipikal _ore-sama _seperti _Ahomine _mana mengerti perasaanmu. Memukul-mukul dada bidangnya dengan kepalan tanganmu, kau membuatnya terkikik girang bukan merintih kesakitan.

"_Okay-okay-_hentikan. Aku sudah yakin kau akan menyukaiku. _See? _Jadi sekarang kita pacaran ya._"_

Menarikmu dengan kedua tangannya. Kau merasakan bibirnya yang mulai bertaut dengan bibirmu. Ciuman yang sudah sering kau rasakan, tetapi baru kali ini tidak kau tolak. Menerima respon lampu hijaumu, Aomine tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulutmu. Membuatmu merasakan ciuman _erotic _beberapa detik yang kemudian harus kau paksakan untuk saling menjauh karena pasokan udara diparu-parumu habis.

"Hari ini aku menginap ya?" Bisiknya mencoba nego padamu yang masih lemas dipelukannya. Menuntunmu yang kuyu dengan cara mengandeng tanganmu memasuki pintu apartemen kecil bernomor 05 milikmu. Kau membiarkan pacar barumu berlagak layaknya sang tuan rumah daripada kau sendiri yang masih bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

"_Ahomine _sialan!" Sumpahmu sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih mencoba menyamakan langkahmu dengan pacar barumu yang meninggalkanmu jauh didepan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berjalan seperti kura-kura seperti itu? Aku ada latihan pagi!" Teriaknya sembari membawa tasmu dan tasnya dengan satu tangan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Beraninya kau bilang begitu! Kau yang membuatku begini! Ssshhh-" Merintih sakit saat kau paksakan kakimu menjangkau jarak yang lebar, kau kembali teringat peristiwa tadi malam yang menyebabkanmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik pagi ini.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah!" Bela Aomine membuatmu ingin segera melemparnya tas yang kau bawa. Tapi tunggu! Kau sedang tidak membawa tasmu sendiri! "Kau yang memanggilku!" Lanjutnya mau tak mau membalikkan badan untuk menghampirimu yang berjongkok tak kuat menahan sakit.

"Iya aku memanggilmu! Aku memanggilmu kedapur untuk mencicipi masakanku. Tapi tidak dengan kau yang masih telanjang hanya memakai handuk sampai mengejutkanku hingga aku terjungkal kebelakang. Lihat sekarang? Kakiku terkilir!" Teriakmu murka menjitak kepalanya saat dia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dihadapanmu.

"Geezzz! Dasar cewek barbar! Baiklah, sini aku gendong." Tawarnya padamu sebagai permintaan maafnya dan tanpa protes kau segera merayap kepunggungnya setelah menyusun jadwal akan pergi ke UKS begitu mencapai sekolah untuk meminta obat dan sedikit perban -karena kau baru sadar peralatan p3k dirumahmu tidak ada perban dan spray penghilang rasa sakit-

"Hey!" Panggilnya padamu yang masih dongkol dan menyandarkan wajahmu kebahunya.

"Apa?"

"Dadamu menempel dipunggungku." Ucapnya santai dan sedetik kemudian meledaklah tawa penuh histeris dari mulutnya.

ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sabar yah, pacarmu memang _pervert. _Yah, tapi setidaknya kau mencintainya yakan? _Ya-kan?_ (QvQ')

.

.

.

_BIG BUST!_

Cuma bisa mlongo waktu lihat _charabible_nya kalau Aomine suka cewek yang berdada besar

Un—Jadilah fanfic nista _plus pervert_ ini

Gomen kalau nggak sesuai dengan sifat atau setting apapun lainnya, soalnya saya nggak ngikutin manganya stuck di anime dan lagi nunggu season duanya aja. Soalnya habis lihat anime terus lihat charanya itu pengen nangis senangis-nangisnya, kenapa Kagami jadi shota? Kisee guweeeh~ Kurokonyaaa- walau katanya dichapter 190an keatas udah bagus gambarnya tapi udah jatuh cinta duluan sama animenya.

Dan-dan ini fanfic pelarian #minta dibuang

Lagi mati ide ngelanjutin fanfic yang lain, jadi kalau nanti lama updatenya berarti _working on progress_ ke fanfic yang lain. Nasib totor banyak utang—

Yang pasti spoilernya buat chap depan si _ex-captain-lah #u know who _

_Dignity_ ya? Kemuliaan? Keluhuran? Please siapa pun bantu ane menerjemahkan satu kata itu~

Okay sekian, _Mind to RnR?  
__**  
With Love-Shokun**_


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi: Special

_Kuroko no Basuke Datings Simulation_

_KnB belongs to Tadoshi Fujumaki_

_Story by ShokunDAYO_

_Capitulo 3_

_Cast: Murasakibara Atsushi x YOU!_

_Rated : T _

_WARNING : TYPO, OOC, RUSH PLOT, LONG CONVERSATIONS LESS DESCRIPTIONS AND MANY MORE_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

_._

_._

_._

_Special_

_._

_._

_._

"Wah tampan sekali! Boleh kami mengambil gambarmu untuk dipajang dalam kolom _Hidden Charming Boys_ bulan ini?"

Mengerjapkan matamu pelan, kau mengeratkan syal yang melilit dilehermu saat angin musim dingin bertingkah nakal mengelitik tengkuk lehermu yang telanjang tidak terlindungi. Menjejalkan kedua tanganmu yang tertanam dalam kantong mantel hitam kedodoranmu, kau tersenyum kecut dibalik syal bermotif garis-garis biru-putih yang menutupi setengah wajahmu.

"Maaf tapi aku—"

"Please!" Renggek sang wanita disertai anggukan mantap pria yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil menenteng kamera yang tergantung dilehernya. Wanita mungil cantik yang harus menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat figurmu yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

"Tapi aku—" Tidak nyaman dengan tatapan –_aku mohon_- yang dilayangkan iris coklat karamelnya, kau mengetuk-ketukan sepatu _thuckboots-_mu ditrotoar yang mulai tertutupi oleh putihnya salju. Menghela nafas berat, sepertinya kau harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini sebelum berlanjut ketingkat yang lebih merepotkan.

"Aku—"

"Oi—" Membalikan badan karena merasa seseorang memanggilmu, kau mendapati manik hitammu bersirobok dengan iris violet yang memandangmu dengan tatapan '_siapa itu'_ kepada dua orang disampingmu sembari membuka kantong berisi bakpau panas dan melahapnya bulat-bulat. "Aghu huhah hehehai." Lanjutnya dengan mulut penuh makanan sehingga ucapannya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kumur-kumur.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Menghampiri temanmu yang mengangguk malas dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya yang seolah tidak terusik dengan kehadiran dua orang yang menyambutnya dengan raut wajah terpana, kau mencoba memperkenalkan mereka meski kau sama sekali tak tahu siapa nama mereka, "Dengar Murasaki-_san_ mereka—"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan histeris dari balik punggungmu sukses membuatmu terlonjak melambung dari tanah beberapa centi dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Dan selanjutnya yang kau rasakan adalah tubuhmu yang terhuyung kebelakang karena tarikan dengan energi gila-gilaan dari sang wanita yang mencengkram mantel tebalmu. Berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar tak terjatuh dengan dramatis mencium trotoar, alismu menukik tajam kala sang wanita dengan antusias sudah berjarak beberapa senti dari sang pria yang sedikit membelalakan matanya yang terkesan biasanya terkesan malas melihat kondisimu yang tiba-tiba dipaksa menjauhinya.

"MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI? _EX-CENTER KISEKI NO SEDAI_?" Mencerca Murasaki-san dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan khas _fansgirling _yang sedang bertemu idolanya, kau melihat Murasaki-san menaikan satu alisnya keatas, alih-alih menjawabnya, Murasaki-san malah memandangmu melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Boleh kami mengambil fotomu bersama teman priamu ini? Waaah—senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu dengan makhluk khayangan seperti kalian." Menangkupkan satu tangan melindungi pipinya yang bersemu merah dari ekspos public, sang wanita ber_tagname_ Akane Miyanomori mengangsurkan kartu nama majalah yang mempekerjakannya. "Maaf aku sampai lupa diri memperkenalkan diri, ini kartu namanya. Lihatkan aku bukan orang aneh." Jelasnya menyadari lempar-pandang antara kau dan Murasaki-san melihat tingkah aneh wanita yang muncul ditengah-tengah acara jalan-jalan kami.

"Pria?" Kau melihat Murasaki-_san _menaikan satu alisnya keatas, menelan bakpau daging yang masih tersisa dimulutnya, lidahnya berdecak pelan sebelum sedikit terjulur keluar menjilati sisa-sisa rasa bumbu daging yang tersisa dibibirnya dengan gerakan seksi yang membuat Akane semakin dibakar nafsu untuk menghambur memeluknya.

"Kau bilang dia pria?" Mengusap mukanya dengan lengan jaketnya yang berwarna coklat tua, Murasaki-_san _menunjuk kearahmu yang hanya kau balas dengan tawa hambar.  
"Huum, sepertinya ada yang salah paham lagi." Sahutmu menyilangkan kedua tanganmu didepan dada.

Kerutan diwajah Akane membuatmu paham kalau dia dan rekannya belum mengerti maksud pembicaraanmu dengan Murasaki-_san. _Berusaha menyembunyikan tawa cekikikanmu melihat wajahnya yang _clueless, _kau akhirnya bersuara menjelaskan semuanya dengan sabar bagai mengajar anak TK mengeja huruf pertama mereka.

"Aku bukan pria-" Jeda sejenak, kau mengusap air mata geli yang mulai jatuh dari matamu. "Aku wanita."

.

.

.

Tergelak mengingat kejadian sore tadi, kau mematikan kompor saat kau rasa tumisan kentang goreng bumbu pedas buatanmu sudah matang dan harus segera diangkat.

Bersenandung tanpa bait yang membuatmu hanya melantukan na-na-na, kau bergerak cepat menata lauk yang kau buat diatas piring kaca berwarna cream dengan motif bunga ungu dan burung kuning kecil.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Nonggol dari balik estalase dapur, sang pria bermahkota ungu sedikit mencomot lauk buatanmu. "Aku lapar-" Keluhnya ketika kau mencubit pelan lengan sang pria yang dengan lancang mencuri lauk milikmu.

"Cuci tangan dulu Murasaki-_san! _Lagipula kakak-kakakmu belum datang-" Melonggok ke arah jendela untuk melihat pintu depan yang masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain, kau mendorong punggung lebar Murasaki-_san _ke arah wastafel

"Tapi aku lapar-" Protesnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang secara ajaib masih berbentuk enam kotak segi-empat walau nafsu makannya membuatmu menjulukinya sebagai _blackhole._

_"_Tapi tadi kita juga sudah menyiapkan kudapan untukmu sebelum makan. Roti gulung isi buat aranya-"

"Sudah habis."

Melongo, cuma itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Apa dia bilang? Sudah habis? Porsi kue yang bahkan kau buat buat sepuluh orang sekaligus itu habis dalam sekejap mata?

"Serius?" Kau mendesis yang rupanya cukup terdengar oleh Murasaki-_san _sehingga sebagai jawabannya, dia menganggukan kepalanya kecil membuat untaian rambut ungunya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah kepalanya.

"Dan kau tidak menyisakannya untuk kakak-kakakmu bahkan tidak secuilpun untukku?" Membuat isyarat tangan dengan dramatis mencoba menyampaikan maksudmu, kau mendekatkan jari telunjuk dengan ibu jari. Barulah setelah itu kau melihat Murasaki-_san _menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

"ASTAGA!" Menghentak-hentakan kakimu kesal, kau meletakkan piring berisi tumisan kentangmu dengan sedikit kasar. "Kau benar-benar rakus, mirip Titan!" Olokmu yang mulai beralih menuangkan teh-teh hangat kedalam mug-mug besar yang sudah ditata rapi.

Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis karena tidak terima dijuluki sebagai raksasa yang akhir-akhir ini tampil mencolok disalah satu anime yang sedang _booming_, Murasaki-_san _mendekat padamu dan kemudian memelukmu dari belakang membuatmu sedikit terkejut dan hampir menggulingkan teko berisi teh panas yang sedang kau pegang.

"MURASAKI-_SAN!" _Tegurmu menggeliat tak nyaman dikungkungan lengan-lengan kekarnya.

"Habis makanan yang dibuat bersamamu selalu terasa enak, makanya aku ketagihan." Menyandarkan dagunya pada kepalamu, kau mendesis-desis keberatan karena berat tubuhnya yang menjadi setengah bertumpu kepadamu.

"Murasaki-"

"Wah, pasangan pengantin baru sedang beraksi!" Satu suara disusul dengan langkah kaki yang berderap masuk membuatmu mendorong Murasaki-_san _dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya kau bisa lepas dari pelukannya.

"Ka-kalian sudah pulang, _Nii-san, Nee-san." _Mengipasi wajahmu yang mulai panas karena warna api yang menjalar dipipimu, kau membungkukan badanmu menyambut kedatangan kakak laki-laki kedua Murasaki_-san _dan kakak perempuannya.

"Yup, tadi kami bertemu didepan pintu, tapi sepertinya dua _yang lain _tidak pulang hari ini. Biasa, urusan kampus." Balas sang kakak perempuan yang mulai membuka ponsel flipnya dan mulai mengecek smsnya satu persatu.

"Dan seperti biasa kami juga mendapati kalian asyik main rumah-rumahan." Melonggarkan dasinya, sang kakak laki-laki beranjak membuka kulkas dan mengambil persediaan bir yang ada didalamnya dan kemudian menghenyakan pantatnya disalah satu kursi meja makan terdekat.

Kau melirik pada Murasaki-_san _yang masih berdiri disebelahmu, tidak mengiyakan tidak juga menyangkal, benar-benar ekspresi wajah malas-malasan sebelum akhirnya tangannya memulai aksi icip-icip pada lauk yang sudah ada dimeja makan.

"Sudah kubilang kami cuma teman." Ujarmu pasrah melihat Murasaki-_san _sama sekali tak menanggapinya statment ngawur dari kakaknya.

"Teman? Sudah kalian pacaran saja." Usul sang kakak laki-laki mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari saku jasnya dan mulai menghisap satu batangnya. "Dengan begitu kesejahteraan kami terjamin. Kami akan sangat berterimakasih bila itu menjadi kenyataan." Mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya, sang kakak laki-laki menyeruput sedikit kaleng bir didepannya.

"Bukannya sekarang sudah? Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih dibolehkan memakai dapur dan bereksperimen dengan apa yang ada didalam kulkas." Balasmu kemudian menengokan wajahmu pada Murasaki-_san _yang sudah memulai acara makan malamnya tanpa mengajak anggota yang lainnya. "Murasaki-_san, _nasinya." Mengusap nasi yang menempel pada pipinya, kau tidak sadar bahwa perlakuanmu diamati oleh dua makhluk jangkung lainnya.

"Nggak usah pacaran deh! Nikah aja langsung, besok kuantarkan ke kantor catatan sipil ya." Ralat si kakak perempuan tertawa geli melihat tingkah polahmu.

Tersedak air teh yang kau minum, kau terbatuk-batuk membuat Murasaki-_san _meletakkan kembali sumpit dan mangkok nasinya untuk menepuk-nepuk punggungmu pelan memberikan pertolongan pertama sebisanya.

"_Nii-san, Nee-san, _jangan menggodanya." Angkat bicara karena tak tega melihatmu jadi bulan-bulanan kakaknya, Murasaki-_san _menawarimu segelas air putih untuk meredakan batuk-batuk kecil yang masih menganggu.

"_Gomen-_" Ucap sang kakak laki-laki meminta maaf sembari menaikan satu tangannya sejajar dengan kepala karena menurutnya dialah yang menyebabkan peristiwa sindir-menyindir ini. "Habis menurutku kalian pasangan serasi-"

"Serasi?! _Nii-san, _kau harus tahu setiap kali aku berjalan bersamanya aku selalu dibilang laki-laki-laki-laki loooh!" Menentang pendapat sang kakak laki-laki dengan lantang, kau membuatnya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar usaha pembelotanmu itu.

"Itu karena kau selalu menyembunyikan rambut panjangmu dibalik topi dan apa-apaan pakaianmu itu, itukan pakaian laki-laki." Timpal sang kakak kembali menghajarmu dengan argument masuk akal yang menohok langsung kesasaran tanpa meleset 100%, mencebik kesal tanpa sadar kau melontarkan ucapan hasil dari pemikiran pendekmu.

"Iya, karena itu aku tidak serasi dengannya. Aku terlalu tinggi untuk cewek normal-" Baiklah, harus kau akui bahwa tinggimu yang mencapai 175cm memang membuatmu dijuluki cewek raksasa. "-tidak modis-" Dan dengan trend pakaian yang ketinggalan jaman, cuma berbekal t-shirt dan jeans yang selalu menempel dibadanmu dengan rambut panjang yang selalu kau ikat naik dan sembunyikan dibalik topi. "-tidak cewek bangetlah! Dengan prospek seperti itu mustahil Murasaki-_san _naksir padaku, yakan? Kitakan selamanya teman." Menyodok perut Murasaki-_san _sebagai bagian dari candaanmu, kau tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Murasaki-_san _yang menjadi lebih _gloomy _yang malah dimengerti dengan baik oleh kakak-kakaknya sehingga mereka cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

.

.

.

'Mustahil ya? Kh-'

Meringis nyeri mengingat kata-katamu sendiri, kau mengusap-usapkan tanganmu pada dadamu yang tiba-tiba berjenggit sakit seperti dicubit. Kalau boleh jujur, menjadi kekasih Murasaki-_san _sudah menjadi plot kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Tapi seperti yang kau katakan tadi, itu semua _mustahil._

Dengan tinggi 175cm kau tak ubahnya bahan olokan kaum hawa yang menjulukimu gadis raksasa atau monster dan julukan terbarumu adalah titanmoe, yang katanya disandur dari anime yang sedang dalam proses kejar-tayang disalah satu stasiun tv lokal. Belum lagi _trackrekor_mu yang ditolak oleh dia-yang-kau-sukai dengan alasan bahwa kau terlalu tinggi, tidak manis dan tidak lucu.

Dan semua itu makin menjadi-jadi karena kau membiarkan dirimu apa adanya, atau lebih tepatnya kau tak memperhatikan penampilanmu sendiri. Seperti hari ini, memakai jeans yang sudah berwarna kusam, mantel hangat dengan model ketinggalan jaman, dan scraf norak yang sedikit menyembul benangnya, kau menemani Murasaki-_san _yang terlihat asyik mendorong trolly belanjaan dan mengambil bahan-bahan masakan yang disukainya, tak lupa toping-toping cake untuk eksperimen kue yang akan dipelajarinya.

Mungkin akan banyak orang yang bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan orang seperti dia yang menurut kebanyakan orang termasuk orang yang susah untuk didekati. Yah, tak dapat dipungkiri dengan postur tinggi badan yang menjulang bagai benteng tak tertembus _plus_ tonjolan otot-ototnya dibagian yang tepat membuatnya selalu mengisi sebagian besar mimpi indah anak perempuan disekolahmu. Dan tentunya kau juga sudah sering memergoki beberapa siswi sekolahmu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar ingin menerkam. Siapa sih yang tak mau punya pacar seperti dia? Terlihat jantan dan bisa diandalkan.

Oh iya, bagian dia dekat denganmu. Sungguh, kau berani bersumpah bahwa kedekatan itu semata-mata hanya sebuah simbiosis mutualisme ditambah sedikit faktor kebetulan saja. Meraung menangis karena baru saja ditolak pria yang kau taksir, kau melempar frustasi _cake tiramisu _yang kau buat dari atap sekolah yang dengan ajaibnya jatuh menimpa dirinya. Dengan perasaan bersalah, kau bergegas turun meminta maaf disertai adegan bungkuk-bungkuk yang membuatmu mengalami encok dadakan.

Bukannya marah, Murasaki-_san _malah bertanya siapa pembuatnya dengan mulut yang coreng-moreng oleh krim _cake_mu. Dugaanmu sih dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, dia menyantap bulat-bulat kuemu yang sudah hancur tidak karuan didalam kardusnya. Bagai disihir, kau mengangguk seperti orang linglung kala dirinya kembali bertanya ditambahi bumbu khas gerakan erotik menjilat bibir yang membuatmu kehilangan suara dan kesulitan untuk menelan ludahmu sendiri.

Terlebih waktu dia bertanya apa kau mau mengajarinya memasak kue-kue seperti itu, seperti orang yang kena guna-guna boneka voodoo kau kembali mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya. Dan bisa ditebak, sejak itulah kau akrab dengannya, apalagi setelah mendengar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang _pattisier, _kau semakin giat belajar memasak demi menyokong kemajuan bersama.

"Loh Murasakibara, kau sedang belanja juga?" Menghentikan dorongan trolinya membuatmu menabrak langsung punggungnya yang direm mendadak. Kau melihat pemuda berambut biru cepak dengan jaket hitam tebalnya sedang menenteng keranjang belanjaan dan disebelahnya bergelayut perempuan mungil yang cantik dengan ukuran dada yang wow menyapa Murasaki-_san_.

"Aominecchi, lama tak jumpa." Mengangkat tangannya sebagai bentuk balasan sapaan sang pria berkulit tan, Murasaki-_san _berjalan cepat menghampiri sang pemuda yang memberikan keranjang belanjaannya pada wanita mungil disampingnya. "Dia-"

"Pacarku." Potong Aomine bangga sambil menarik bahu sang wanita untuk semakin dekat dengannya. "Sayang, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

Menginjak kaki Aomine hingga melonjak kesakitan, kau melihat sang wanita mendesis-desis mengancam sebelum akhirnya berbalik membungkukan badan untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal!" Sapanya ramah membuatmu refleks membalas salam perkenalannya. "_Ahomine! _Jangan macam-macam!" Ancamnya sekali lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang sempat dipegang oleh pria bermahkota biru sedang meringgis kesakitan.

"Yah, tipikal _barbar." _celetuk Aomine sebelum dilayangkan tatapan penuh amarah yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa yang bisa membuat para gadis yang sedang lewat megap-megap kehabisan nafas. "Itu pacarmu? Wow, tinggi seperti model nggak kayak dia yang mirip kurcaci!" Seru Aomine menunjuk ke arahmu yang cuma bisa kau balas dengan salah tingkah dan wajah memerah.

Menendang punggung Aomine hingga terjungkal kedepan. Sang gadis mungil dihadapanmu berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan karena pria berbadan bongsor yang dipanggil Aominecchi oleh Murasaki-_san _didepanmu saja tunduk padanya.

"Maaf, dia memang menyebalkan." Memasang tampang bersungut-sungut, sang gadis mungil dengan tampilan trendy itu berjalan mendekat denganmu. "Tapi kau memang tinggi bak model, pacarmu beruntung sekali. Aku iri!" Mengangguk sembari tersenyum pada Murasakibara, kau semakin dibuat salah tingkah dengan _statment _yang dilontarkan sang gadis.

"Coba kau _make over _sedikit!" Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengurai rambutmu yang kau ikat tinggi, sang gadis kemudian merapikan rambutmu yang terurai melebihi bahumu sedikit.

"Coba saja."

Serentak menengok kearah Murasaki-_san _yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Kau memasang muka penuh tanda tanya yang nyatanya begitu dimengerti oleh Murasaki-_san. _

_"_Mau di _make over-_kan?"

"Ap-"

"Boleh nih?" Memotong perkataanmu yang hendak protes habis-habisan, sang wanita mungil didepanmu mendahuluimu dengan mata berbinar-binar mirip tokoh _puss in boots _yang kau lihat hasil begadang semalaman kemarin sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan muka penuh minat. Begitu Murasaki-_san _meresponnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sang wanita cepat-cepat mengapit lenganmu dan menyeretmu ke toilet terdekat.

"_Ahomine! _Jangan lupa bayar semua belanjaan kita!" Teriaknya sebelum berlalu dibalik tembok terdekat menyisakan Aomine yang baru saja akan mengumpat kesal menyumpahi dompetnya yang akan jebol karena banyaknya barang yang ada dikeranjang belanjaannya dan Murasaki-_san _yang melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan kepadamu.

.

.

.

"Nah kalau begini kau cantik!" Dengan bangga sang gadis cantik itu menepuk dada kemudian buru-buru membereskan peralatan make upnya yang berantakan. "Tapi sayangnya aku hanya bawa sedikit." Keluhnya karena berpikir kurang maksimal saat mendandanimu.

Masih terkagum-kagum dengan tampilan refleksi dirimu dikaca toilet yang sedikit buram. Kau mengedip-ngedipkan matamu berusaha untuk menghilangkan ilusi yang mungkin saja numpang lewat didepanmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Menukikan alisnya kebawah, gadis itu berkomentar saat kau mulai beringas mencubiti pipimu sendiri.

"Mencoba bangun dari alam mimpi?" Sahutmu asal direndengi hentakan kaki kesal sepatu boots coklat berhak tinggi milik gadis itu.

"Ya ampun! Sadar dong kalau kamu cantik." Berengut kesal mengerucutkan bibir dengan lucu lagi-lagi sang gadis itu tanpa permisi menarikmu untuk segera keluar dari toilet. "Kita harus cepat-cepat memperlihatkan hasilnya pada pacarmu!" Serunya bersemangat berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar.

Menaikkan satu alis keatas. Kau memberikan tampang _clueless_ yang membuat sang gadis disebelahmu menepuk jidat sekeras-kerasnya meninggalkan bekas tanda merah yang ketara.

"Kamu benar-benar nggak sadar? Selama ini kamu itu bagai intan yang belum dipoles. Padahal kamu cantik, bukan hal yang mustahil setelah ini ada agen model yang menginginkanmu." Jabarnya berapi-api.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudmu—" Selamu mendengar jawabannya yang diluar topik yang ingin kau bahas.

"Jadi?"

"Pacar? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan pacarmu."

Mendadak menghentikan langkahnya yang sedikit diseret lebar. Sang gadis yang masih mengapit tanganmu membalikkan badannya kebelakang untuk menghadapmu.

"Loh? Bukankah cowok berambut ungu itu—"

"HAY _LADIES"_

Mencari sumber suara yang seakan memanggil. Kau dan sang gadis mendapati tiga orang pemuda berpenampilan modis yang melambaikan tangan pada kalian. Saling bertukar pandang dengan sang gadis yang hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak kenal. Kau menarik sang gadis yang mulai memperlihatkan wajah ketakutannya. Yah, kau menghela nafas, mau bagaimana lagi dengan wajah imut dan body bohay yang dimiliki perempuan yang bersamamu bukan hal aneh lagi kalau kalian akan mendapat kesulitan seperti ini.

"Mau main bersama kami?" Tawar salah satu dari mereka yang disambut dengan anggukan bersemangat teman-temannya.

Mencoba mengacuhkan para pemuda yang menggoda kalian. Kau menarik tangan sang gadis untuk segera pergi dari laga permainan. Melewatinya dengan wajah datar yang kau buat-buat-padahal hatimu berdetak keras bagai genderang perang- kau sedikit meringis mengaduh kesakitan saat sang pemuda yang bertopi hitam mencekal pergelangan tanganmu.

"Jangan begitu! Ayo main bersama kami. Kalian pasti kesepiankan hanya main berdua." Godanya sembari memperlihatkan senyum mencurigakan yang membuatmu semakin ingin kabur secepat yang kau bisa.

Menenggok kese belahmu, kau mendapati sang gadis yang mulai panik dengan wajah yang semakin memucat. Bergerak gelisah memegang tanganmu yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sang gadis yang sendari tadi bungkam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Le-lepaskan temanku. Ka-kami tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." Tukasnya terbata sambil mencoba menyentak lepas tanganmu yang masih terbelit gelang hidup.

Sampai akhirnya temanmu menjerit ketakutan ketika pemuda yang lain mulai mengalungkan tangannya dibahunya. Berontak minta tolong, kau semakin bingung kala melihat sekelilingmu yang sepi hingga mustahil untuk sekedar meminta bantuan.

Meronta diantara genggaman tangannya yang kuat hingga menyebabkan ruam merah disekitar pergelangan tanganmu. Kau membuat perlawanan tanpa hasil yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa terbahak-bahak dari orang yang memeganggimu.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Teriakmu kalap tanpa sadar memberikan satu tinju buah spontanitas yang berakhir diwajah pria kurang ajar yang masih mempertahankan cekalannya pada tanganmu yang satunya.

Bergerak cepat menyambar temanmu yang sudah menangis meraung untuk berlindung dibalik punggungmu. Kau tidak sadar bahwa pemuda yang kau hajar mulai mengamuk dengan melayangkan satu tinju padamu tanpa bisa kau antisipasi. Memejamkan mata, selanjutnya yang bisa kau rasakan adalah rasa sakit yang menjalar dipipimu dan amis yang terasa dilidahmu. Terhuyung kebelakang, kau mengumpat dalam hati berharap besok pipimu tidak terlalu bengkak dan bibirmu yang sedikit robek tidak mempengaruhi nafsu makanmu.

Berlari menghampirimu yang kepayahan mempertahankan posisi berdiri. Sang gadis meneriakan sumpah serapah pada pemuda yang memukulmu. Membantumu untuk tetap tegak menggunakan kedua kakimu. Kau merasakan bahwa gambaran yang dapat kau visualisasikan semakin meredup. Tapi syukurlah, sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih duniamu. Kau sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan ungu berlari kearahmu ditingkahi jeritan rasa syukur dari sang gadis disampingmu.

.

.

.

Mengerjapkan matamu pelan, kau mulai membiasakan matamu dihujani cahaya yang tiba-tiba berebut masuk kedalam iris matamu. Mengerang pelan merasakan rasa sakit yang mencubit pipi kananmu, kau menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka menampilkan Murasaki-_san_ yang berpenampilan lusuh membawa kotak peralatan p3k dan sebuah kantung es kearahmu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya kalem meletakkan peralatan tersebut diatas nakas didekat kasurmu. Mencoba mendudukkan posisimu, kau baru sadar bahwa kau berada dikamarnya bukan dikamarmu sendiri.

"Hn." Jawabmu dengan dua konsonan memperhatikan dirinya yang menyerahkan kantung es kepadamu. Menyambut uluran tangannya, kau segera menempelkan kantung es yang sudah dibungkus handuk kecil kepipimu yang mulai bengkak. "Terima—sshh—kasih." Ucapmu pelan sedikit terpotong oleh sensasi mengigit saat kantung es itu menempel dipermukaan kulitmu.

Hening sejenak, yang bisa kau dengar hanya suara desisan sarat kesakitan setiap kali kau tempelkan kantong es dipipimu. Memejam matamu menyesapi rasa sakit yang kau tuai dari tindakan sok heroik yang kau perlihatkan pada teman barumu. Kau sedikit menarik bibir keatas saat teringat bahwa kau berhasil bertahan sampai bala bantuan datang.

"Oi—"  
Menenggokan kepalamu merespon panggilan Murasaki-_san_. Kau menurunkan kantong es yang menempel erat dipipimu. Memiringkan sedikit kepalamu menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut, kau mendapati bahwa Murasaki-_san_ tidak terlihat berminat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa?" Pancingmu penasaran dengan jeda lama yang dibuatnya.

"Apa kau menguasai jurus karate? Ban hitam mungkin?" Tanyanya _random _membuatmu terkikik geli karenanya.

"Tidak mungkin, kau tahukan satu-satunya keahlianku cuma—"

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU BERSIKAP SANGAT CEROBOH TADI?" Teriak Murasaki-_san_ berang menyembur kalap dihadapanmu membuatmu yang mematung terkejut karena sikapnya yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Ta-tapi—i-itu keadaan darurat—" Kilahmu tak berani memandang matanya yang menusuk mencoba mengorek informasi lebih akurat darimu.

"Kau perempuan, harusnya kau sadar itu!" Sambungnya mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar berat.

Jeda sejenak, kau melebarkan matamu hingga membuat seolah-olah kedua bola matamu akan segera jatuh dari tempatnya sampai akhirnya tawa hambar keluar dari mulutmu masih dengan tatapan angker tidak percaya.

"BUKAN!" Teriakmu histeris. "A-aku bukan perempuan, _please_ jangan begini. Ka-kau membuatku berharap Murasaki-_san_. Tidak ada yang memperlakukanku sebagai perempuan. CUKUP! INI SAKIT—SAKIT!" Isakmu histeris mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhmu.

Cukup sudah, jangan biarkan kau berharap lebih. Menganggapmu sebagai perempuan hanya membuat perasaanmu membumbung tinggi keangkasa—tinggi—tinggi sekali. Hingga akhirnya yang bisa kau rasakan hanya sakit tak berujung kala pijakan itu retak dan menghempaskanmu jatuh ketanah. Menggeleng sejenak untuk mengenyahkan dendang riang yang menari-nari dikepalamu. Kau menengadahkan kepalamu untuk sekali lagi mengklarifikasi anggapan Murasaki-san terhadapmu.

"Ya—Ya Murasaki-_san_? Anggap saja pembicaraan ini tidak ada. Kau dan aku kembali seperti bia—"

"Aku tak sudi." Potongnya angkuh menghancurkan impianmu untuk kembali menjadi sahabatnya. Tersenyum hambar merasakan penolakan yang dilakukannya. Kau memukul-mukul dadamu pelan berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dengan brutal.

"Memang salahku." Gumammu pelan menyibak selimutmu dan mulai menapakkan kakimu diatas lantai. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu se-sebaiknya aku per—"

Dan lagi-lagi perkataanmu terpotong, kali ini bukan karena interupsinya melainkan karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua tanganmu dan menjatuhkanmu tepat diatas ranjang. Menciumimu dengan beringas tak mengidahkan erangan kesakitanmu saat bibirnya melumat bibirmu yang terluka. Kau hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya membelit rambutmu untuk menekan kepalamu agar semakin menempel padanya. Tak lupa dengan tangannya yang menarik pinggangmu hingga tak menyisakan sedikit celah pun diantara kalian.

Melepaskan ciumannya yang meninggalkan jejak saliva berkilat dibibirmu. Sang pria bermahkota ungu yang bertumpu diatasmu kembali menarikmu dalam pelukannya. Nafas hangatnya yang bisa kau rasakan ditelingamu membuatmu mengeliat tak nyaman dalam kungkungannya, mencoba mendorong dadanya menjauh-yang akhirnya sia-sia karena kau tak punya tenaga lagi- yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah terbujur kaku memandang kedua maniknya yang berkilat didepanmu akibat reaksinya yang tiba-tiba bergerak dan menempelkan keningnya dikeningmu.

"Dengar—" Ujarnya berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, entah karena amarah atau karena nafsu. "Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku selalu menganggapmu perempuan. Dan kau—SPESIAL. Aku tak sudi kalau kau kembali menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Aku mau lebih." Akunya padamu tak lupa menyelipkan senyum lembut yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya ditambah dengan tindakan tangannya yang tak segan-segan mengelusi tengkukmu membuatmu merasakan sensasi aneh disekujur tubuhmu.

"Karena aku sangat ingin memperlakukanmu berbeda dari yang lain, yang lebih, yang khusus, yang hanya untukmu seorang. Dimataku kau seorang perempuan yang spesial untukku, tidak tergantikan, bolehkan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi yang malah meletakkan satu jarinya membungkam mulutmu saat kau hendak membalasnya.

"Tidak perlu bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak takut boleh bermanja-manja padaku, menangis dipundakku. Andalkan aku, aku siap untuk selalu menemanimu dalam suka maupun duka. " Sambungnya mengelusi surai lembutmu yang tersampir diatas bantal dibawahmu.

Membuka-tutup mulutmu seperti ikan yang kehabisan udara. Kau menyadari bahwa ada yang janggal dalam kalimatnya. Kok sepertinya—

"Itu lamaran?" Tanyamu spontan dengan wajah yang membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahumu.

"Bisa dianggap begitu." Jawabnya tegas setelah menyelesaikan satu sesi tertawanya. Menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi leher jenjangmu. Murasaki-_san_ mulai asyik meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah disepanjang lehermu yang terekpos.

"Tu-tunggu ini pasti salah." Sergahmu mengguncang bahu Murasaki-san yang mulai beringas memakanmu bulat-bulat. "Ba-banyak perempuan lain yang lebih baik dariku yang cocok bersanding denganmu dan pantas kau jadikan orang yang spesial."

"Tapi tidak sepertimu—"

"Memangnya apa yang tidak sepertiku?"

"Tinggimu." Jelasnya geli menunjuk-nunjuk hidungmu sebelum akhirnya bergerak kabur melihatmu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menghadiahkan satu lemparan bantal yang bisa kau dapatkan dalam sekejap. "Oh ayolah, ini serius! Aku tidak mau sakit leher setiap kali berciuman dan kalau denganmu semuanya terasa pas, aku tidak perlu menunduk terlalu bawah lalu dengan kakimu yang panjang kau bisa menyamai langkahku dan—" Terangnya panjang lebar menjabarkan segala teori kecocokan antara kau dan dirinya tak mempedulikan kau yang melupakan semua rasa sakitmu dan berlari mengejarnya mengayun-ayunkan bantal yang kau bawa.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

"Cepat pulang kerumah dan ganti baju!"

Cengo melihat perintahnya yang kelewat absurd, kau berbalik menghadap kaca estalase toko yang berada dibelakangmu. Apa yang salah? Kau salah kostum? Sepertinya tidak, ditengah cuaca yang dingin ini kau memilih_ turtle neck_ putih dipadu mantel jaket bulu domba hitam, _skinny jeans_ biru tua dan boots hitam berhak 5cm. Memangnya ada yang aneh? Kaukan cuma mencoba menjadi lebih modis dikencanmu yang pertama ini.

"Apa yang salah?" Protesmu pada Murasaki-_san_ yang mulai bergumam tak jelas. Mengamati lagi bayangan yang terpantul dikaca, kau mengeryitkan dahimu hingga kedua alismu hampir saling menempel. Apa mungkin kau terlihat seperti badut? Tunggu, itu tidak mungkin. Kau hanya memoles wajahmu dengan sedikit bedak dan sapuan lipgloss peach tipis dibibirmu. Tak lupa rambut yang sedikit kau buat kriting diujungnya. Masak gara-gara dandanan begitu saja membuatmu terlihat seperti badut?

Kau memang berubah, sejak menjabat menjadi kekasih atau bisa disebut calon istri—oleh kakak-kakaknya-Murasaki-_san_ kau mulai memperhatikan penampilanmu walau hanya sedikit. Apalagi setelah direcoki berkali-kali oleh gadis mungil yang semenjak saat itu menjadi sahabatmu agar selalu tampil menarik didepan sang pujaan hati. Termakan bujuk rayuannya yang mutakir, akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit kau menyisihkan sebagian uang jajanmu demi menunjang _make over _yang mulai rutin kau jalani.

"Bukan begitu!" Tersentak dari lamunanmu mendengar jawabannya yang sedikit ketus. Kau menolehkan kembali wajahmu pada sang pria yang menggaruk tengkuknya gelisah didepanmu.

"Lalu kau kena—"

"Maaf—" Menenggok kearah pundakmu yang ditepuk. Kau mendapati seorang wanita dengan pakaian trendy menyondorkan sebuah kartu nama kearahmu. "Saya dari majalah busana _Famous_ , kalau anda berminat maukan ada menjadi model majalah kami—" Tawarnya disertai senyum bisnis penuh profesionalitas yang membuatmu mati kutu tak berdaya.

Kembali melirik kea rah Murasaki-_san_ yang mendesis tidak suka. Kau semakin bingung kala kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai menyepak krikil imajiner didepannya. Mencoba berbasa-basi dengan wanita yang gigih menawarimu untuk menjadi model majalah edisi mendatang. Samar-samar kau mendengarkan Murasaki-_san_ bergumam kecil—

"Sudah kubilang, pulang dan ganti baju. Repot kalau kau jadi cantik begini—"Bisiknya kesal mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu tak rela hak istimewanya dibagi.

.

.

.

Hola—

Lama tak jumpa, maaf mungkin Shokun kemarin menjanjikan si kapten merah doyan bawa gunting buat chapter tiga tapi malah muncul si Titan soalnya—

Beneran deh, Shoku masih bingung soal tetekbengek harga diri dan martabat sesuai tipenya si kapten iris labil itu. Jadilah Shokun lari ke ciri-ciri fisik yang gampang dipahami—

Untuk chapter berikutnya Shokun nggak akan main janji lagi dah, soalnya takut kena WB kayak waktu nulis si kapter. Makasih buat semua yang udah berusaha menjelaskan apa maksud _dignity_, tapi sumveh ane bingung. Shokun emang rada' oon, maaf hehe—

_At last—_

_Mind to RnR? Mukkun OOC ya? Gomen ;;v;;_

_**With Love, Sho-kun**_


End file.
